Lucky to be Loving You
by ElectricOutcast
Summary: Yukiko and Souji are in Hawaii to finalize a business deal. But other things are in their mind as they take advantage of their still fresh marriage. Rated M for a sex scene.


A/N: Not going to lie to you, I've not played the full game related to this fanfic but I've seen enough videos on Youtube to be fully acquainted with the story and characters and if nothing else I hope I made a descent enough effort with this story and I appreciate y'all taking the time to read it.

Disclaimer: Seeing as how this is a fanfic, I claim no ownership of Persona 4 or the characters related to it, they are owned entirely by Atlus Inc.

Lucky to be Loving You by ElectricOutcast

It still felt blissfully amazing how one year of what used to be a temporary residence, could love be found in two people with personalities that clicked so well. That's what ran through Souji Seta's mind as he woke up in a futon that was shared with his loving wife, Yukiko Amagi, who after three years of marriage was still finding comfort in the beating of his heart and the firmness of his lightly muscled chest and how it perfectly complimented her firm yet still baby soft skin. A position that they found the most comfort and security in when they began to date in the year that Souji was a now permanent resident of a small Japan town called Inaba.

The same year, in the same town, that consisted of Souji, Yukiko, and a group of people who they would call close friends, had taken part in and ultimately solved a murder case that nearly shook Inaba to the core. Souji, like many times before, had his mind back on those days when he and his friends not only saved Inaba, but practically the world. Yukiko's body was beginning to shift when she woke up and looked at her husband with a barely awake smile that Souji caught and returned that said smile.

"Good morning Souji-kun." Yukiko whispered

"Good morning to you," Souji replied "did you sleep good?"

"It always nice when you and I lay like this together."

"Ain't that the truth, and I would never trade it for the world," Souji noticed his wife's makeup being smeared "We forgot to shower last night."

"Oh I know, that plane flight was so long and I felt so exhausted, I didn't even have time to wash it off," she then noticed the makeup on his dress shirt "Oh I hope we can wash that off."

"Oh don't worry about that, honey, I'm sure we can wash that off," Souji replied while caressing Yukiko's hair "Besides even without the make-up, you still look beautiful to me when you sleep."

Yukiko gave a light chuckle "I still look like a cheap hooker right now, but still even with you telling me that I feel the same way when I look at you sleeping."

That soon brought a question to Souji's mind "Looking at you this morning, your dream was probably better than mine."

"Well, my dream involved you and me like always, this time we were in a ball wearing formal clothing, throughout the night we were dancing and this beautiful song is playing. This particular song that played, perfectly described you so much that I cried of happiness and I held on to you tighter than I ever did." Yukiko replied as she began to lightly tear up.

"Well that would explain why you got mascara running down your face and on my shirt," Souji replied and chuckled when Yukiko reacted.

"Hey I couldn't help that, the dream just felt so beautiful. You're so mean." even then Yukiko couldn't help but chuckle along with her husband.

"Well if nothing else, think we'll be able to hear your song when we attend that dance Saturday night?" Souji asked.

"Maybe, but today lets focus on the matter at hand, and that is the future of our hotel," Yukiko replied "Who knows maybe during that same Saturday, imagine the things you and I will be doing before we dance the night away."

With that said, husband and wife had gotten up from the futon and proceeded to take their shower together. Souji knew what Yukiko was talking about when she mentioned what was now their wholly owned Inn: The Amagi Inn. Prior to Souji and Yukiko getting married three years ago, there had been talk of converting some vacant land in Inaba to a water park that would be operated by The Amagi Inn. That is why they were at the Ko Olina Beach Villas Resort in Kapolei, Hawaii to finalize a construction contract with an Australian company that specialized in Water Parks.

But right now all they were focused on was getting into the eroticism that is a husband and wife showering together. Pulling Yukiko into a passionate kiss, Souji rubbed his firm hands around Yukiko's clothed body that didn't stay clothed for long as Yukiko allowed Souji to take her black shirt off and reveled in the sensation of her naked upper body rubbing against the hands and the still warm buttoned-up white shirt that belonged to her husband. It was such a burning turn on to Yukiko for her to be naked before her husband was, and it only amplified more as he proceeded to take off both her skirt, panties, and sandals. God she loved him doing that to her, it was such a great feeling.

With Yukiko naked, she stepped into a shower, that was wide enough for that certain act, and turned on the hot water and adjusted the cold water before turning around to face her husband from the glass window the shower provided. Souji on the other hand proceeded to strip of his own clothing that consisted of his dress shirt and dress pants sans a sports jacket that was normally part of his office uniform. His eyes never left his wife's as they looked at each other being separated by a shower glass, both of them simultaneously thought that if there wasn't a door to get to the other side of the glass they would be in so much pain from being apart. An image that didn't last long as Souji proceeded to open the shower door and to his steam drenched wife as he took her to the shower head and literally gave her a wet kiss as they got drenched in the water.

The hotel usually provided soap and shower gels in their bathrooms, only thing not provided was shampoo, but luckily Souji had put their toiletry bag on the sink before the both of them crashed from jet lag. The shower gel in particular came in handy as Souji reached for it on the cubicle along with the shower sponge. Sensually, Souji rubbed the soap filled sponge slowly along his wife's body, then proceeded to kiss every newly washed skin and inhaling the intoxicating strawberry scent the gel provided. Her vaginal area in particular had gotten a lot of attention because of how liberally he rubbed the sponge around her area, Yukiko knew it was time for that shave anyway.

Sure enough, Souji left temporarily to reach for her personal razor in the bag, Yukiko remained where he left her, one, because she knew he'd be back and two, she was too aroused to even move. Yukiko knew it was the time of day when Souji allowed himself to do this, ever since their honeymoon, Souji had taken upon himself to shave her during a sexual shower. The trust Yukiko gave her husband to shave her while she was aroused was more than enough of an explanation why she never got hurt by him.

Three years later and Yukiko still shivered at the sensation of her husband shaving an aroused pussy, how deep the blade can hit the skin and hair, and not even suffer a knick, not even on the clit and vagina lips.

"No oral this time, Souji Seta, just fuck me and fuck me hard." Yukiko breathlessly stated.

"My fucking pleasure, Yukiko Amagi Seta," Souji had a low growl in his voice that amplified his wife's arousal.

Hands and knees on the ground, Yukiko readied herself to take the cock that belonged to her husband, this position had been a long time favorite of both lovers and Souji was not gonna waste time and take advantage of her enticing invitation. Getting into their rhythm, Souji had Yukiko under his control and gave deep powerful thrusts in her pussy, working her up to an sexy moan and scream that he loved so much. Yukiko herself loved being so dominated by her husband, and everytime her husband took her from behind during sex, it always led to a further conclusion that no other man could satisfy physically and mentally the way her lover did.

Despite being so aroused by each other, they managed to last an unprecedented 30 minutes in their position, reveling in their pleasures second by second, and finally Yukiko convulsed in her orgasm when Souji had filled her with his gentle liquid heat.

"You're such a bad girl, Yukiko, you probably woke up the neighbors," Souji said with a smirk

Yukiko had a seductive edge to her voice "And I just love it when you make me wake the neighbors."

Five minutes were spent as Yukiko and Souji proceeded to take care of shampooing their hair, when the shampoo was washed off from their hair, Yukiko gently kissed her husband and said "But on top of it all, I love you and only you."

"And I love you too," Souji kissed her and shut the shower off, as they got ready to make their day.

Barely the end of summer vacation for the American Schools, the beach that belonged to the resort was less crowded with only business or elderly people either enjoying a vacation or retirement. Yukiko herself was basking in the bright, warm September sun. Clad in a transparent red robe with a matching one piece swimsuit, Yukiko was enjoying the cloud-like feeling as she walked on the sand. Only thing missing was the presence of Souji, who was obviously out on the town getting the contracts signed for the future water park he and Yukiko were building. Yukiko need not be sad anyway, this was mostly just part of what had been a transformed version of Souji Seta.

"My beloved, how you have grown in the years since we first parted ways," Yukiko thought to herself as she laid her beach towel at a lonely spot on the beach, away from the public.

Prior to their marriage, Souji had spent two years going from Tokyo to Inaba every break from school he got. During that time, he was making preliminary studies in Business Administration so that way he could be part of his families business. Souji's time in Inaba and his involvement in the towns murder cases, motivated him to reconcile his cold relationship with his parents who were away at Hong Kong at the time of those events. That reconciliation led to the buyout of The Amagi Inn, Yukiko was still arranged to manage that hotel but this time it would be with Souji by her side, an arranged marriage would not be necessary though, it was already a foregone conclusion that Yukiko and Souji would marry even without The Amagi Inn buyout.

Yukiko was laying in the sunlight, letting her skin tan up, when she heard the click of a camera. She opened her eyes to see the sight of her beautiful husband, clad in black Bermuda shorts, white T-Shirt, and a Nikon brand camera.

"You looked so beautiful with that pose, I couldn't resist, Yukiko." Souji said as he took another picture of her yawning and stretching her body.

"How long was I out, Souji-kun?" Yukiko asked as she slowly became aware of the camera clicks.

"Oh I'm sure it was just a doze off, honey, but give or take I'd say an hour and a half, that's how long I was gone." Souji replied

"So how did the meeting go, Souji, I'm surprised that lasted longer than we thought," Yukiko asked as Souji joined her for a cuddle.

"Turned out he got stuck in traffic while getting his kids to school, but he also did give me permission to read over the contract and we signed it as soon as he got into work." Souji replied while proceeding to pour more sun tan lotion on his wife's person.

"When are they projected to start?"

"Soon as we get clearance to get rid of the abandoned Textile Plant, construction will start mid-October and it should be ready by March of next year."

"Well I'm sure the children are gonna love the wild water ride plans we have for that Water Park," Yukiko proceeded to give Souji her back as he rubbed the sun tan lotion over that body part.

"No question honey, it will also give Inaba an opportunity to have a thriving economy that it's been lacking," Souji as he wiped the lotion off his hand with the spare towel in the bag. "But for right now I wanna focus on you and your swimsuit."

"And I want you to exhibit me in front of those people on the beach," Yukiko seductively replied as she got up and beckoned him to the beach water.

Souji knew what Yukiko was talking as he picked up their camera and walked over to his wife as she began to do a pose, right hand over her left arm as her eyes gave a sensuous look at her husband. Next pose had her left hand teasingly on her pussy while her right hand was still on said arm. It had become a pleasurable habit between husband and wife that started at year two of their marriage. Running a hotel was frustrating work to anybody that has done it and both Yukiko and Souji were not immune to that frustration. But one night during Christmas, Yukiko gave her husband a Nikon D7000 with a soft whisper to his ear on why she bought that camera for him. The camera ultimately became a good luck charm for the couple, because with every flash of picture, whether be in their bedroom, backyard, the mountain look out point, or even their local beach, that camera flashed away every conflict that would've risen out of any married couple. They still talked about problems, but they never had a fight.

Yukiko later found herself posing with the beach water cascading over her now wet body, like hard silk. The entire time Souji was directing Yukiko on what poses she should give, while still allowing her to improvise what felt sexy to her. With every pose she made, her eyes never focused on the camera, but mostly on the guy behind the camera.

"We keep shooting like this, it almost feels like we're alone together, and no one watching," Souji said never stopping with the camera clicks.

"Let them watch, as long as I'm not being too indecent, you and I are fine doing this." Yukiko replied in between each click.

The SD card in the camera had enough space to hold a maximum of 3000 pictures, with only 500 pictures left to fit. They kept shooting until it reached that number, and they made their way back to the hotel room to get ready for lunch that was gonna involve both couples and the husband and wife team behind the Australian Water Park Company.

Two nights later, Yukiko was relaxing herself in a bathtub that was also a part of the hotel, her mind drifting to Souji and how proud she was of him negotiating that business deal all by himself. They made a call to his parents the night before last to share the news, to say that his parents were proud of him was a complete understatement. Long story short, it would be agreed that his parents would be at the Amagi Inn to celebrate his success. 'My how you and I have grown so much over the years, Souji-kun,' Yukiko thought to herself.

Grow up indeed, the murders that they solved in Inaba had Souji, Yukiko, and every friend of theirs rethink their life over the years. But then again who could really blame you for growing up after facing your true reflection inside a TV screen and conquering that dark side. Souji walked into the bathroom, dressed in what would eventually become the tuxedo for their evening out.

"Yes?" Yukiko asked her husband wondering what made him wanna come in.

"Just wondering why you've been in the bath for so long?" Souji replied

"I was too busy thinking about something," Yukiko said in a distant voice.

Souji sat on the stair steps of the bathtub as Yukiko proceeded to closer to her husband "What exactly were you thinking about?"

She felt so warm inside because of how gentle he sounded "Was thinking about our friends back home and how they've been doing."

Souji wore a half smile as he ran his hand alongside his wife's wet smooth leg and stopping it at her thigh "Yeah I was just thinking about them earlier."

"Can you believe that Yosuke and Chie are planning on moving next year?" Yukiko asked as they thought back to the phone call that same night.

"As happy as I am that he's going to run his own Junes Department Store in Australia, it's gonna be sad for us to see them leave." Souji replied with his tone brooding.

"I know what you mean, he practically knew you just as long as I've known Chie, but still it does make me happy to know that they are just as in love with each other." Yukiko said with a light smile.

"Just like us," Souji leaned in and whispered with a kiss.

"Exactly like us, Souji-kun," Yukiko had her own kiss on his forehead.

"But not to worry honey, we still have plenty of time to see them, even now since Igor is having his party at The Velvet Room tonight."

"Yes he does, let me wash my hair and then I'll get my dress so we can get ready to leave." Yukiko replied.

With that Souji got up and proceeded to finish putting on his tuxedo while waiting for his wife to finish her bath. He never really had a need to tell his friends about The Velvet Room, primarily because he was the only one that had accessed it during the time of the murder case. But Igor, being so impressed with how well Souji and his Investigation Team had worked together to combat the evil that plagued Inaba had actually invited every member of that team to The Velvet Room, a room that Igor himself described as _"a_ _place that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter._" The Velvet Room itself was a manifestation of the conscious and subconscious mind. The manifestation this time would be a ballroom, holding a party hosted by Igor.

That was where the lovers were at right now, Yukiko had entered the party in a sparkling red flowing long-sleeved backless dress, it had served a beautiful contrast to the color of The Velvet Room's namesake. Despite being in a room that would normally be somewhat gloomy, the mood in the room was pretty bright. Yukiko and Souji were happily conversing with Igor and members of The Investigation Team.

"Again congratulations on getting that water park deal, the kids are gonna enjoy it," said Yosuke as he poured Souji and Yukiko and his fiance Chie some sparkling champagne.

"And congratulations to you and Chie for getting your own Junes Department Store," Yukiko replied as she and her husband raised their glasses for a toast "Such a big accomplishment to be the first store open outside of Japan."

It was Chie who spoke "I'm surprised that you seem happy for us even though we have to move away."

"Well if it weren't for Igor allowing us unlimited access to The Velvet Room, we would've been sad," Souji replied as he took a drink "But from what he also said, we can access this place anywhere in the world if necessary, we can keep in contact as many times as we like without cellphones."

"Well prior to the deal being finalized, Yosuke and I are still planning to have our wedding in Inaba this Christmas, I know you guys are gonna make it still," Chie followed suit with her drink.

"Trust me, Chie, we wouldn't miss your wedding for the world, not since you appointed us as Best Man and Bride's Maid." Yukiko replied.

Souji and Yukiko spent most of the night conversing with The Investigation Team, happy to see that in the three years since Souji returned to Inaba full time. Kanji Tatsumi, the doll-making biker, had long since admitted that he was bisexual but was so deeply in love with tomboy Detective Naoto Shirogane, they entered into a domestic partnership after he graduated to be a Detective himself. The partnership they had when it came to investigating cases was legendary around Japan.

Rise Kujikawa, a one-time teen idol and a woman who originally had a crush on Souji Seta, eventually returned to music but this time as a songwriter who so far had written 10 number one hits. She eventually began a relationship with Kou Ichijo, captain of the Yasogami High Basketball team that Souji was a part of. Kou himself had been playing professionally in Japan becoming a rising star in that field.

Only person missing in this party was Teddie, a cartoon looking bear who had been a very helpful factor in the Investigation Team, had long since stayed at The TV World after they defeated the source of the killings on The Midnight Channel. The TV World was no longer accessible but no one could ever forget the lovable personality that was Teddie.

"If only he could be here right now," Yukiko said as she and her husband were getting into a dance set to some Jazz music.

"He's here in all of us, especially right here," Souji replied as he pointed at his wife's heart "I can feel his presence right now."

"Yes, he is happy for all us, the same feeling that I feel when I'm with you and everyone else." Yukiko replied.

"Even though I have said it many times to you before, I wanna tell you again," Souji proceeded to whisper in his wife's ear, "You… got through to me. Your warmth, care, and love reached through and melted the ice that encircled my heart. I always pushed people away all my life. Because I knew I would leave them one day, I thought they would forget about me, and I would feel the pain of losing them; I feared that, so I just never bothered with anyone." Souji confided. "When I came here and met everyone though, that mind set I always had begun to change. When I met you and grew to love you, it went away. Now I think, 'It's alright now to care. I will always have people to come back to. I'll never forget them and they… will never forget me.' I have you to thank for making me feel this way. Thank you Yukiko, I love you so much."

"I never get tired of hearing that speech, beloved, you complete me in every way." Yukiko whispered back while embracing her falling tears.

Suddenly, as if Igor was reading their mind, the long-nosed bug-eyed owner of The Velvet Room, began to play a song from what many called The Great American Songbook. Souji and Yukiko then heard the introduction to that particular song.

/What good are words I say to you?  
They can't convey to you what's in my heart  
If you could hear instead  
The things I've left unsaid/

Yukiko knew this song, yet didn't know it, but she remembered this same song being played in her dream with Souji a few days ago. The singer and melody were exactly as what she visualized in that dream.

"This is it, Souji, this is it" Yukiko whispered as the song began.

"What is?" Souji asked.

"This is the song I heard in my dream, that dream I had told you about a few days ago."

"Well I remember the dream you told me about, but are you sure this is the song?"

"I know it is, it's even more beautiful when hearing it in reality."

"Then let us dance and listen to it in full." Souji replied as they began to dance with the song.

/Time after time  
I tell myself that I'm  
So lucky to be loving you

So lucky to be  
The one you run to see  
In the evening, when the day is through

I only know what I know  
The passing years will show  
You've kept my love so young, so new

And time after time  
You'll hear me say that I'm  
So lucky to be loving you/

A trumpet solo came in, leaving both Souji and Yukiko to think about the lyrics. To say it hit home to them was an understatement. Souji in particular was surprised that it described his personality and how it clicked with his wife. Sure he was still a silent type, but when around his friends or his wife, he was at his most vocal. It wasn't because he was introvert, that part of his life was gone now, but he just felt more comfortable around people who he loved and cared for.

'The song is right, I definitely am lucky to love you, Yukiko' Souji thought to himself as he gently held a weeping Yukiko.

Yukiko wept out of happiness, the melody along with the lyrics, clicked well with how she described the love she had for her husband. She did admit that Souji was still a silent person, but behind someone who used to be an introvert, lied a person who was so full of love and loyalty. But Yukiko loved the silent side of Souji, because it always felt that he reserved his voice for his friends and her.

'I am so glad that we are the way we are, Souji, nothing can take that away from us," Yukiko thought as the song began to finish.

/I only know what I know  
The passing years will show  
You've kept my love so young, so new

And time after time  
You'll hear me say that I'm  
So lucky to be loving you  
Lucky to be loving you/

"This will forever be our song, beloved Yukiko," Souji stated as his wife hugged his chest.

"Yes it will, Souji-kun, I will love you even beyond death." Yukiko replied as she reached his face to kiss him.

"Even if we get a second life, I will never stop loving you, either." Souji stated in a break between kisses.

The night felt so young, yet so long, but it didn't matter to the couple as they kept dancing through the night without a care in the world. That song would later become the final nail to a picture frame that symbolized a marriage that lasted 60 years.

The End.

Author's End Note: I recently got a review from UltimateHero13 who gave me a positive glowing review with him also noticing that I borrowed a speech from his story "Our Year Together" well not long after that review I came clean to him in a PM about how I wanted to share the universe of my story along with his and that's why I used that speech. He's allowed me to keep it on this story because he felt honored and flattered at the fact that his story influenced mine. I write this in order to hopefully prevent anyone getting riled up or have us get into conflicts.


End file.
